Night has fallen
by Athenaea
Summary: VERY DARK FIC! Warning! What if Vegeta hadn't changed on Namek, or on Earth? What if he was just as evil as in the Saiyan Saga? *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

IMPORTANT!!! This is a repost! I have recieved an email from someone, who beta-ed my story. Thank you again, Loulou! I feel very stupid. There were some very stupid mistakes in there, some I shouldn't have overlooked, even though I'm dutch. But I'll keep trying! But I really want a Beta-reader. I really want my stories to be checked for mistakes! So, if anyone with a fair knowledge of the english language thinks like: "hey, I've got some time!" Please, let me know. So, here is the beta-ed version! And if the reviews will be lost, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed me. I really appreciate it. Thank you all very much!  
  
I worked on this one, whenever I was in a dark mood. I started to write on this one with the idea of a Vegeta, who hadn't changed during Namek or during the time he spent on earth before the Androids appeared. This is a very dark, evil Vegeta, who only lives for his own desires and revenge. This one is rated R, so no children allowed. This fic has some disturbing themes in it. So a Warning is appropriate here. Don't read any further if you can't handle these things. Once more; Warning! This one is very dark!  
  
Night has fallen  
  
Bulma felt uncomfortable, had so for a couple of months actually. It started when he returned from outer space for the second time. When he walked out of her capsule spaceship, even she could almost feel his incredible power. Something had happened out there, and whatever it had been, it had been enough to let him reach his ultimate goal: Super-Saiyan.  
  
It only made him even more arrogant. She didn't believe it was possible, but he was actually even more demanding than first. And she had grown tired, trying to fight him. So she had quit fighting him. But the strange thing was, that Vegeta was actually missing their frequent fights, and he used every opportunity to irritate her, and sometimes he did succeed. But things had got worse. Vegeta now appeared to spend all his time; when he wasn't training of course, somehow in her presence. He then just stared at her, with his dark eyes, following her every move. That was really making Bulma feel uncomfortable.  
  
The way he looked at her with those dark eyes was always so intense! She didn't quite understand, what it meant, but she had a nagging suspicion. He looked at her, so intense, so possessive. It gave her the creeps.  
  
Sometimes, his gaze held such a raw hunger, that it caused Bulma to act very much unlike herself.  
  
She ran.  
  
She hated her own cowardice. Was she the same person that was almost the only one, who dared to stand up to him, to oppose him, to argue with him? But at those times, she chickened out. She was afraid of him, and what he could do, and what he could make her feel. Because there were times when his unhidden desire gave her the feelings of being wanted, needed. And that was dangerous to her. It could make her... give in. It had been a long time ago that Yamcha had looked at her like that. Their relationship had faded away, much to her distress. She had wanted a steady relationship, but above all she had wanted children.  
  
People would laugh at that. The high and mighty Miss Bulma Briefs, wanting children? It was her greatest wish, but it had driven Yamcha away from her. He was afraid of the commitments, the responsibilities. So they had ended their long relationship. And it had left Bulma without hope of a family of her own.  
  
But when she had those feelings of doubt, then always her common sense kicked in, and she quickly remembered what kind of man, correction; Saiyan, he actually was: a ruthless, cruel warrior, who lived for one single purpose: to best her best friend Goku, then killing him, and claim his title as the most powerful warrior in the universe, conquering, killing on a whim. And probably, Earth would be the first thing to go. And he had to defeat those androids, to show them once and for all who was the strongest. Men and their big ego's; Bulma snorted to herself.  
  
What if she gave in to him? That would be a one way relationship: she would be giving, and he would be taking. She had been through it before, and had no desire of repeating it. Bulma sighed, and placed her face in her hands, and rubbed her eyes, trying to ease the sting. She would not cry anymore. Not over Yamcha. But it was hard. Bulma sniffed, once. It was hard to see all your dreams being crushed by someone who wasn't ready for commitments. And here she was contemplating a possible relationship with Vegeta. 'No,' Bulma thought by herself, 'I will be strong, and someday, somebody will love me for who I am, and not for my looks or my money. If that's possible,' Bulma sneered to herself. She had become very pessimistic and sarcastic the last few years. Her father had commented once that she was very wise for her years. Bulma snorted. She didn't feel that way. It was the opposite: she didn't know how to handle this situation with Vegeta. And truth to be told, she was quite apprehensive of trying to deal with it. She just couldn't think of a way of solving this problem.  
  
Bulma sighed; these thoughts were getting her nowhere. She yawned, and stretched. She wasn't sleeping well the past few months. Her feelings bothered her at night; they didn't let her rest for long. And the thought that the cause of her fears and confusement was only sleeping a few meters down the hallway, wasn't a comfort either. She yawned once more, and rested her head on her arms. Her work was finished, she had no more appointments, and the GR had just been fixed, so... She could use a nap. Just a quick one and she would be up and ready to deal with remainder of the day (which meant cooking a very large meal for a certain prince).  
  
***  
  
A hand trailing over her face, brushing her hair. "Mam, just give me a couple more minutes, ok?" She turned her head, and let herself once more drift away. Vaguely she heard a chuckle. 'Just shut up,' Bulma thought sleepily, and dozed off.  
  
"Woman, wake up!" Bulma was roughly shaken awake. She looked up angrily at the prince. Couldn't he just leave her alone for a while?  
  
"What's the matter, Vegeta?" She asked him, with an even tone.  
  
The Saiyan frowned at her, and looked at her with his cold eyes. Bulma just stared back.  
  
"Dinner, now!"  
  
Bulma took a deep breath, and slowly breathed out, trying to control her rising anger. "What time is it?" She managed to say that with the same calm voice as she used before.  
  
Vegeta seemed irritated that his baiting didn't work. He snapped; "5:00 P.M.!"  
  
"Sorry, I was just taking a nap. I seem to be more exhausted than I thought," mumbled Bulma to herself. Still the Saiyan Prince heard.  
  
"Typical for such a worthless weakling."  
  
"Whatever you say, Vegeta." Bulma rose and started for the door, when she was suddenly picked up and slammed against the wall.  
  
"Don't use that tone of voice to me, woman, if you know what's best for you!" He snarled, and pressed himself against Bulma. He whispered in her ear. "You don't want me to get... upset."  
  
"Sorry, I'm tired, could you let go of me now? I have a dinner to cook."  
  
Vegeta raised his head and looked at her. Bulma sucked her breath in. The same hunger was clearly visible in his eyes.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" He asked that in a husky voice. It sent shivers down Bulma's spine. Vegeta pushed Bulma up higher, and slid a leg between hers; effectively immobilizing her completely. He dipped his head, and started to nibble on her neck.  
  
Bulma was completely surprised by his actions. She let him for a moment, trying to get her wits back. Then, she started to struggle. "Vegeta, what are you doing!?"  
  
'Nice one, Bulma,' she thought sarcastically, 'that will sure stop him!'  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Isn't it obvious, woman?" He started to kiss her neck, all the way up to her ear.  
  
"Could you stop it, now!"  
  
Vegeta looked up and smiled cruelly. "You seem to be enjoying yourself. Why would you want me to stop?"  
  
Bulma shuddered. What he was saying was true. She enjoyed it. But that didn't mean she wanted it. Bulma laid her hands on his chest, and tried to push him back. "Look Vegeta, I'm... I will be honest with you. I, um... I do like the..." Bulma flushed, this was really an awkward discussion for her. She took a deep breath and continued, while trying to ignore Vegeta; who was smirking about her obvious embarrassment. "I do like the feelings you er...make me feel. But, I don't want you to give them to me. I'm just not ready for-".  
  
She was abruptly cut off when Vegeta lifted her up and slammed her up against the wall, again. Only this time he wasn't gentle with her anymore; his hands encircled her upper arms like vices as he pressed himself so tightly against her that she had trouble breathing. He looked at her with a deadly intent clear in his burning eyes.  
  
"Who do you think you are, you worthless little female. You should feel honored, that I'm willing to even spend time with you, and yet you think that you're too good for me?"  
  
Bulma struggled for enough breath to speak, "You're wrong. I don't think of myself as being too good for you! It's just that I don't feel like I'm in lo-. Vegeta, I always felt that you have to be in love with the person, to share this kind of intimacies with him. I'm too scared to fall in love again. I mean, I don't want to fall in love again. Yamcha was a very hard lesson, one I learned by heart. I know you think of love as a weakness, but for me..."  
  
Vegeta just looked at her, not in the least affected by her little speech. "It's just like you said. Love is a weakness. You should be happy to be rid of that scarred weakling. I don't care what you think or feel about me," he sneered cruelly, "but I want you. And I always get what I want. I tried to make my intentions clear to you, but you choose to ignore me, so... My patience has run out, I'm done waiting for you to realize what I want of you. Now, I'll just take you, make you mine. That was my intent all along, but I thought that giving you time would make things easier for you. Maybe it is that you are afraid of me, little woman, afraid of what I am, and what I can do?" He chuckled evilly. "Well, you better be. I'm not one of those sissy Z-losers. On the contrary; I'm everything they're not. And it will keep me alive; it gives me what I want. I didn't change, although Kakarot was so sure I would. What if I don't want to?"  
  
Bulma didn't say anything; she just looked at him, in shock. He just voiced her greatest fear: him, still being the cold, ruthless killer, after everything she and Goku had done, to make him feel at home, and content. She had tried to give him what he wanted, to give him equipment, food, clothes, freedom, space. She always gave him his space. Hadn't it been enough? And what now, what would he do? Was he strong enough to defeat Goku, to kill him? For the sake of the world, she prayed he wasn't.  
  
Finally, she looked him square in the eyes, and asked him in a haughty voice, which she knew would piss him off.  
  
"And what now? Kill us?"  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything for a few seconds, but she saw the anger in his eyes building. Then he suddenly smiled; a very cruel and very cold smile.  
  
"Your dear friends will certainly die. And you, I'm not sure yet, but... I think not. You can watch your friends. your whole world die, and you'll be powerless to stop it. Then, I'll keep you with me and you'll be forced to live with the murderer of your people. You always wanted to understand me, right? You always wanted to know what I've been through, living under Frieza's command. I'll give you a taste of it. You'll be mine, and you can do nothing about it."  
  
"You're not stronger than Goku!"  
  
"Now, you're wrong. You see, your Kami has this little room at his lookout, that's called 'The Chamber of Spirit and Time', or something fancy like that. In that room, one year there is equal to one day here on Earth. I went to your Kami, telling him that I couldn't control my transformation, and that I needed more time to prepare myself for those tin soldiers. And your Kami is so fixed on saving your earth that he didn't even think twice about my motives but instead letting me use that chamber multiple times. I've spent there altogether four years, training, mastering my new powers, and guess what I found out?" he looked at Bulma with a triumphant smirk. "There are higher levels of power. I have reached these levels, and mastered them too. and I think there will be more to come."  
  
Suddenly he grabbed a handful of Bulma's hair, and pulled it down, exposing her throat to him. He nuzzled it, and inhaled her scent deeply. "The only thing that was a nuisance while I was in there was you. In the most inappropriate times, you popped up in my thoughts, making me want you. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get you out of my head. You distracted me, and I hate you for it. Never before has a woman done this to me. No, I won't kill you. I'll just make your life a living hell."  
  
Vegeta looked the terrified woman straight in the eyes, and licked his lips. "How I will enjoy this," he whispered huskily.  
  
He pushed Bulma up a little higher, until his face was facing her throat. Bulma was absolutely shocked. She was speechless. Never had she expected this! She was terrified. What if all he was saying was true? He had been away for some days at times; but he always came back, used the Gravity Room, ate, slept, and disappeared again. At that time, Bulma hadn't thought about it. In fact, it was quite normal.  
  
She tried to look at him, which gave her a pain in her neck; for one of his hands was still firmly tangled in her hair, pulling her head back. She wanted to run! She tried to wiggle, but she was completely helpless; his body prevented any movement and she only had one free arm.  
  
But before she could say or do anything, Vegeta clamped his teeth on her neck, biting down harshly. Bulma hissed with the sudden pain, and started to thrash. Vegeta was not fazed at all. He just sucked her neck, but he removed his hand from her hair, and put it at the neckline of her shirt.  
  
'He wouldn't-' thought Bulma in panic. But he ripped away the several layers of clothing as if it were sheets of paper.  
  
"No. NO! Vegeta, stop- Stop this! I don't want this. Please Vegeta, please..."  
  
"Beg woman, it will not help you. As I said before, I don't care. You're mine, and you had better start getting used to this kind of treatment."  
  
Bulma tried to stop him, but it wasn't of any use. 'He's so strong, too strong.'  
  
He stripped her of her jeans and underwear, and divested himself of his spandex and armor. Having her naked brought a feral look on his face, while he took in the sight of her body. He lowered them both to the ground, and settled himself on top, wedging himself between her long legs. Bulma felt his arousal pressing hard against her thigh. 'Is this happening to me' she asked herself in shock.  
  
Vegeta took his time. His hands traveled over her body, stroking her curves. He seemed to like her breasts. He stroked them gently, and to her shame and terror, Bulma felt her body respond: her nipples hardened to tiny buds. Vegeta looked at her with a twisted smile. "Like it?" he lowered his head, and to her shock, he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking it, while his other hand came up to massage her other breast. Bulma felt herself becoming aroused, and she was horrified by it. Having two hands free now, she tangled them in his hair, and tried to pull his head up. But Vegeta didn't budge.  
  
While he was still suckling and biting her breasts, his hands traveled down to the juncture of her thighs. Instinctively, Bulma tried to shut her legs, earning an angry growl of Vegeta. He grabbed her legs, and splayed them far apart. He entered her roughly with two fingers. Bulma gave a strangled cry, which turned on Vegeta even more. He suddenly bit down hard on the side of her left breast, drawing blood. Bulma gasped for air. Then Vegeta seemed to lose it.  
  
He grabbed her hips, holding her still, and thrust himself deeply into her. Bulma cried out at the sudden intrusion, she tried to throw him off, but to no avail. Vegeta placed her legs around his middle, giving him an even deeper penetration. He started a deep, harsh rhythm, and buried his head in her neck, biting down again on the previous bite. He suckled her neck, while pounding violently into her, ignoring her whimpers of pain.  
  
Bulma wondered how long it would take for him to finish. She bit down hard on her lips, trying to muffle her cries of pain. How could have this happen? She bit back her tears. Where had she gone wrong? Had she ever led him on? Bulma lost her train of thought, when he suddenly sped up his movements, and started to growl low in his throat. Then, after a few thrust, which Bulma thought would break her in two, he spilt forcefully in her. He sank down on her, panting, not caring that he was much too heavy for her. But when Bulma started to struggle for breath, he lifted his weight off her, propping himself up on his lower arms, but keeping himself inside of her. And to Bulma's shock, she felt him harden inside of her. She looked to Vegeta to see him staring back at her with something that resembled... regret? But before she could be sure, it had disappeared. He now looked at her with clear lust in his eyes.  
  
"You're better than I thought. But next time, try not to spoil my fun by whining and crying."  
  
Bulma didn't respond. She had turned her head away, not wanting to look at him.  
  
He grabbed her chin, and turned her head so he could face her.  
  
"Shall I make you scream my name? I bet I could do that."  
  
What was he talking about? "Can't you just leave me alone now? You've hurt me. Feeling better now? Good. Now let me get up. And don't ever come near me again. Leave my-"  
  
"I'm not done with you. Actually, I don't think I ever will. You've become an addiction to me, this last couple of years. And now that I've had a taste of you...I don't think I'll ever get enough. So, I guess that makes you mine. I've marked you as such."  
  
Bulma suddenly felt rage flowing through her: "You damn alien! Just get the hell away from me! Who do-"?  
  
Vegeta kissed her effectively stopping her tirade. Bulma went numb. This was the first time he kissed her. And he was gentle. He opened his mouth slightly, and slipped his tong over her closed lips. Surprised, Bulma opened up her mouth, and Vegeta immediately took advantage. He filled her mouth, tasting her, teasing her.  
  
But Bulma didn't respond, she just stared at him, she was completely lost by his actions. She couldn't comprehend what he was doing. Kissing her like a lover did... Bulma felt tears coming; she was completely emotionally and physically exhausted.  
  
"Where have I gone wrong?" She whispered to his lips. He raised his head to look at her. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Then Vegeta opened his mouth, as if to say something, hut he hesitated. He stroked a stray of hair out of her face.  
  
"Some things are just inevitable. You must not worry yourself with such useless questions. Just accept it."  
  
"Accept you?"  
  
"It would make things a lot easier for the both of us, but especially for you."  
  
"Do you really think I will just let you do all this things to me, to Goku, to the world? I will fight you all the way, with everything I got."  
  
Suddenly, he smirked. "I know. That is what makes you so... irresistible." He kissed her again, and started to move again, but this time he was less violent, and he took his time. Bulma whimpered; she was sore, due to his harsh treatment. He took notice and tried to soothe her be moving his hands up and down the sides of her body, while he started to purr softly. And to Bulma's utter shock, her body relaxed, almost against her will.  
  
'No, no, I won't... I don't...' Bulma looked at Vegeta, and saw the possessiveness in his eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks. "Please, leave me alone."  
  
"Never" Vegeta leaned down and captured a tear with his lips. He looked deep into her eyes, and repeated his dark promise: "Never."  
  
*  
  
Bulma woke up, feeling very disorientated. Where was she? She worked herself slowly into a sitting position, mindful of the bruises which adorned her body. Well, she thought dejectedly, it hadn't been a bad dream. It was all very real. When her eyes had gotten used to the darkness, she noticed she was in a room. And by the lack of furniture and other 'needless adornments' as Vegeta put it, she was in his room, in the bed. Vegeta himself was nowhere to be seen. She heaved a sigh of relief. She slowly got out of the bed, wincing whenever she used a sore muscle. Memories of the night before seemed to twirl around in her mind, making her feel dizzy. Images of Vegeta laughing cruelly, of him using her until she had screamed her throat horse, of him reveling in the taste of her blood, in her gasps of pain. Animal was all that registered in her mind.  
  
She steadied herself, using the bed. She felt bile rising up her throat. She tried to force it down, but she didn't succeed. She rushed into the enjoining bathroom, retching above the toilet, until nothing would come out anymore. Exhausted, she leaned against the toilet, too tired to even flush it. It was all too much for her.  
  
"Woman, what the hell are you doing on the floor?" Strong arms lifted her up, and carried her back into the room, laying her again on the bed. Vegeta walked back into the bathroom and flushed the toilet. Then he returned, and stood next to her, looking down at her.  
  
"Hmm, I suggest you get some sleep. After all, what use do you have for me, if you lose your strength? Now, I'll be gone for a while, attending to some... business. Then, when I'll get back, we'll prepare to leave this mud ball. That new Capsule ship where you were working on, it's finished?"  
  
Bulma nodded, unable to reply.  
  
"Good. Stocked?"  
  
Again a nod.  
  
"We'll see what else we need. Well, then, wish them luck, as you earthlings say."  
  
"L-luck?" Was all Bulma could get out.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Yes, luck. I'm going to see how your friends fare against me. They will need all the luck they can get."  
  
"N-no, p-please..." Bulma tried to reach him, but he caught her hand, nearly crushing it.  
  
"Do not bother. Sleep now, and wait for me." He pulled a blanket over her naked form, and bent over to kiss her lips. And there it was again; a surprisingly gentle kiss.  
  
"Now," he looked at her, still smirking, "don't stay up for me." He walked out, onto the balcony, and shot off, in the direction of the Son's home.  
  
And even though Bulma fought against it with all the strength she had left, sleep overwhelmed her. But it was a restless sleep, filled with terrifying nightmares.  
  
***  
  
"Bulma... Bulma?" The sound of her name roused Bulma slowly out of her sleep.  
  
"Bulma, girl, where are you? Bulma!" Bulma tried to make a sound, but found out her throat was still very hoarse.  
  
"Oh, there you are! What are you doing here, in Vegeta's room? Ohh! If you could go downstairs, now, Yamcha's downstairs, and very eager to talk to you, he seemed very nervous! I offered him some tea but-"  
  
"Bulma, you have to come, now!" Suddenly, Yamcha barged into the room, startling her mother. Bulma opened her mouth to talk, but she could only produce some squeaks. Both her mother and Yamcha looked quite alarmed at that.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, what's the-" Yamcha had been walking towards her, but was put of, when Bulma tried to burry herself into the blanket, ashamed to be seen this way.  
  
"What... Oh my god, what has he done? Here, don't- don't worry, I'm not going to do anything..."  
  
"Bulma," her mother sounded very worried now, while she moved to sit beside Bulma on the bed, "what's going on, what-" Bulma's mother gasped, when she saw the bruises and wounds on her neck, and left shoulder, which weren't covered under the blanket. Her eyes went wide. "Who has done this to you? Oh, Bulma, baby..." Bunny bit hard on her lip, to keep herself from crying.  
  
"He did... Did he force you, Bulma?" Yamcha had carefully approached her, although Bulma couldn't see him, as she hadn't looked up at all. Tears were running down her cheeks, but she uttered not a single sound.  
  
"Who did... you mean, Vegeta. There's something wrong with Vegeta, isn't there?" Bunny asked with anxiety.  
  
"Wrong?! You mean he has totally lost it! He has attacked Goku and his family! Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and I went there, feeling the great outburst in ki. But when we came there... Gods, the sight was truly horrific! Vegeta has somehow mastered some entire new, stronger forms of a Super-Saiyan, and we didn't stand a chance... Gohan, Chichi were already dead when I got there... Goku was...He had...God; I can't talk about it... And we weren't any better off... Then I decided to come here, to see if you have something, a clue how we can overpower him, maybe a sort of drug, or poison... But now, look what he did to you! I'll get you outta here! I'll get you somewhere safe!"  
  
He picked her up, wrapping her up in the blanket. He winced when he saw the bruises and dried up blood. Bulma thought she saw tears in his eyes. 'Please don't cry for me,' she thought, 'it won't make a difference anymore...'  
  
Yamcha hastily walked down the stairs, followed closely by Bunny. He rushed out of the house, heading for the labs.  
  
"Bunny, show me the entrance to that big shelter Dr. Briefs has built. I mean... it is still there, right?"  
  
"Yes... but I have to find my husband first then! I have forgotten the code! If I would have just listened for once when he told me... I'll be right back!" She rushed inside one of the labs.  
  
Yamcha shifted Bulma somewhat in his arms. She looked so awful. Miss Bulma Briefs, who could handle every crisis like no other, now reduced to a victim herself. His heart almost broke at the sight of seeing her like this. He hadn't realized until now, that he needed to see her as the strong person she was. Even though it had been one of the reasons he had broken off their relationship. She was much too strong for him; he was sure he never could have that kind of strength. They never could be equals. But he knew that Bulma would settle for whatever he would, could, be able to give. And he didn't want that. He knew she would be giving up parts of herself. He would never want that. No, she needed someone, with a strength that could compare with hers. Then, she would be truly happy, with someone who wasn't afraid of her. Because he was afraid of her...  
  
But Vegeta... Yamcha always hated him with a passion. He seemed strong enough, clever enough, to fit Yamcha's description of the perfect man for Bulma... But he was also a killer, and he certainly wouldn't ever care for Bulma like the way Yamcha did... And now... He had raped her, and he hadn't been around to protect her. He blamed himself. That's why he needed to hide her, to keep her from that psychopath, until he was taken care of... But Yamcha didn't know if this time, they would win... Goku was dead, Gohan too, and he couldn't sense the ki's of his friends anymore... He feared the worst.  
  
Bulma moved somewhat in his arms. The movement caught Yamcha's attention immediately.  
  
"Bulma, what's up?"  
  
"P-put me down, please."  
  
"Are you sure," he asked when he softly put her on her feet. She was clutching at the blanket, while she leaned against the wall of a lab.  
  
"I-I know the code, b-but I think it w-won't do us any good," she whispered.  
  
"Bulma, Vegeta is brutally killing the Z-fighters, and look what he has done to you..."  
  
"I didn't want t-this to happen! I d-didn't..."  
  
"Baby, I know! Do you really think that I would blame you?! No, never, no- one has seen this coming! But I want you somewhere safe, away from Vegeta. He-"  
  
"I guess it's too late for that now."  
  
Yamcha froze at hearing that voice. He slowly turned around, while silently cursing himself for not having been on his guard.  
  
Vegeta stood there, still in a Super-Saiyan mode. The power he radiated was huge; it washed over him, flooding his senses, making him dizzy. He backed away a few steps, until he stood right before Bulma, who was still slumped against the wall.  
  
Vegeta took a few menacing steps forward. He growled softly. "You've touched my woman. I can smell your scent all over her," he hissed.  
  
Yamcha screwed up his courage: "Your woman, Vegeta?! She's not yours! Look at what you've done to her! You've raped her!"  
  
"Saiyan mating isn't a very gentle ritual."  
  
"You did what?! Mating?! My god, you're one sick bastard! Mating! She's not some kind of animal!"  
  
Vegeta laughed at him. "But I am, right? Well, I'll show you how 'animal' I can be. You are the last one of my list; I think... mmm, let me check... Yes, you're the last one. And I'm going to make sure that you'll suffer. No one touches my mate, and lives."  
  
Then, he moved so fast, that Yamcha wasn't able to register it. Before he knew it, he was lifted up by his arms, and launched into the air. He landed a few hundred meters away, breaking through a couple of walls. He tried to rise up, but before he even could, Vegeta was in his face, eyes burning with hate and rage. 'I'm going to die; Bulma, I'm so sorry,' was all Yamcha could think about.  
  
***  
  
Bulma watched on in horror at seeing her friend slowly being killed by Vegeta. Her mind was trying to come up with an idea to stop this maniac, but she didn't have anything that would be useful. Never, in all the time he had lived here, had she thought about devising a weapon to kill the Saiyan. She had never thought they would need it one day... And now, her friends had died, because they had all been so naive to believe Vegeta had changed!  
  
She felt so powerless! Vegeta was playing with Yamcha, and she couldn't do anything to help him! Vegeta had this satisfied smirk playing on his lips, while he slowly choked Yamcha. Then he struck his fist right through his torso. Bulma averted here gaze, a hand clamped on her mouth, to stop herself from screaming. Suddenly, there was a bright light and a lot of heat, and when she looked up again, Yamcha was nowhere to be seen. Obliterated in a ki blast...  
  
Bulma slid to the ground; she was feeling numb, as she watched Vegeta slowly approaching her, a triumphant smirk on his face. There was no escaping from him.  
  
He finally stood before her, looking her up and down. "Gods, woman, you need a shower, you look awful. You smell awful too; you smell after that weakling."  
  
He picked her up, and cradled her in his arms like she was something precious to him. Bulma could see blood covering parts of his armor. She hid her face against his chest, not wanting to deal with the horrifying truth right now. But still, she had to ask: "You- you k-killed them all?"  
  
"That I did. Revenge is sweet, my mate. You'll learn."  
  
"M-mate?!"  
  
"Of course. You are my mate, for once and for all. When Saiyajins mate, it's forever. You'd better get used to the idea, woman. It's you and me from now on." He flew them to his room, while Bulma cried desperate, lonely tears at the thought of her dark future.  
  
***  
  
I thought here would be a good place to stop. I have already written a part of the next chapter. Still I hope you will let me know what you think. Any comments and flames are welcome. I learned a lot already. And the reviews certainly inspired me. Thanks. Pallas 


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares in the dark

This is the second chapter to 'Night has fallen'. There is still a warning* for this story! This is still a dark story. I refuse to turn Vegeta into a softy! Thank you Melina for beta-reading! I want to thank everybody who reviewed me! Thanks! You gave me inspiration for this one! And some people even added me to their 'favorite authors' list! Wow! Thank you very much!!! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Night has fallen  
  
Chapter two: Nightmares in the dark  
  
Bulma sat silently under the hot stream of water. She let the water cascade down her shoulders, while she tried to gather the strength to wash herself. She sighed in frustration. She needed to be strong now, to have her mind together, to figure out a way to stop Vegeta. But somehow her mind wouldn't think about anything but the fact that her friends were all dead. Killed. Yamcha... Goku... Gohan... Krillin... She wanted to weep, to scream, to tell herself it was just a bad nightmare... She wanted to wake up!  
  
"Are you almost done in there? I want to wash this blood off."  
  
Bulma jerked her head up and saw Vegeta standing beside the bathtub, smirking at her. He had already taken his armor off, and was now only dressed in a spandex uniform. Another thing she had created to help him.  
  
"Well, if you are staying in there... I guess you can help me then?" He purred at her. Bulma stared at him, frightened, while he started to undress. When he was finished, he stepped into the shower, making Bulma jump up and move towards the shower door. Vegeta stilled her by laying a hand on her arm. "Stay," was his whispered demand. Bulma gathered her courage to look into his eyes. They were ablaze with possessiveness and a primal hunger. He moved his hand to the small of her back, and pulled her against him, while his other hand tangled into her hair. He moved a stray of hair to his nose, taking a deep breath. "You smell good now, Woman; enticing actually. But I love it even more when you carry my smell all over you. It will make clear to everyone who you belong to." He dipped his head to sniff her neck, to nibble it, to taste... He came across the bitemark. He gently licked it, then bit into her flesh again, reopening her wound. He lazily lapped at the blood, while Bulma softly whimpered. At hearing her, he sighed, and pulled back, looking at her with lust filled eyes. He sighed again.  
  
"I guess it would be too soon, you're still sore... If I would take you now... Your human body can't really handle it. Saiyan mating, especially when a couple mate for the first time, is quite... intense, and violent in comparison to your ways. The human coupling is much gentler." Vegeta slowly reached out his hand, and wiped her blood off her neck. He brought his fingers to his mouth, slowly licking them clean. "I had to hold back, I had to take it easy on you. Like I said, your body is much too weak to endure Saiyan mating. But I think I know a way to remedy that... Perhaps... Now, how about you washing my back, servant woman?" He chuckled when he saw Bulma respond. That comment riled her up every time, even now. Anger filled her beautiful eyes. Finally, there she was, the fiery person he became obsessed with.  
  
"Servant woman?! Like hell! Do you really think I will do anything for you after all you've done?! I hate you! I hate you," she hissed at him. She watched as his face contorted with rage at her passionate statement. But did she see a trace of hurt too? He snarled, and suddenly she was crushed against him, the hand at her back causing another bruise. Bulma didn't mind; for all she cared he could crush her to death. That would only be a relief to her now, a way out of the horrible future he had promised her. She had no reason to believe he would let her go, ever.  
  
"You will not- Don't waste your energy on hating me; it won't get you anywhere. You can't... don't...," somehow, he seemed to struggle with his words, then suddenly, he growled at her. "You won't hate me woman, you won't!"  
  
"Are you listening to yourself, Vegeta? You can't tell me not to hate you!" Bulma spat out.  
  
"Because we are mates. Bonded mates. We will be able to read each other's thoughts and feelings. So, you won't hate me. You'll know my reasons, my feelings... You won't hate me. I won't let you..."  
  
"You can't tell me what to feel, Vegeta," she said with defiance, but deep in her heart, she felt fear and uncertainty. He couldn't control her feelings, or try to influence them, could he? "How could we possibly feel each other's feelings? I know Saiyans have some telepathic abilities, but I know I don't have them." Bulma tried to reason with him  
  
"That's part of our bond. I've bonded you very deeply. Our connection is very deep."  
  
"Connection?"  
  
"Yes, of the body, the mind, the soul, and the heart..." Vegeta said huskily, while he started to nuzzle her neck again.  
  
"What do you mean, of the body. It doesn't look like we're attached to each other,"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Curious, aren't you. You always want to learn more. The connection of the body means, that we feel each other's physical pain. It also means, that if one mate dies, the other will follow it's mate soon after. Because mates are so deeply connected, if one mate dies, the other will feel like he's been ripped in half, both physically and spiritually. To end this physical and emotional pain, the other will die too. It maybe takes a day to a week, but he will certainly die; the body just stops to function."  
  
"Really," asked Bulma.  
  
Vegeta looked intently at her. "Really."  
  
"This is your people's equivalent to what we call marriage?"  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Hardly. It's far more intense. It means forever. Though such a bond wasn't a common thing in our society. It was in fact extremely rare."  
  
Bulma snorted, "Must I feel special now or something? You forced this one me! You did this... thing, without thinking how I would feel!"  
  
"You should feel special! That I chose you as my mate should be an honor to you! And frankly, I don't care how you feel. You weren't strong enough to fight me off, so I had every right to make you mine!"  
  
"The right of the strongest?! Is that how it works for you? Well, I don't live by your rules, Vegeta!"  
  
"Really? It is how life works. I think I have demonstrated that this morning... Maybe you want another example..."  
  
"No," Bulma cried out, suddenly very afraid of what he could be up to next. She clutched at his arm, as to stop him from doing something terrible. "No, no, please... no more..." Bulma looked up, pleading with her eyes. "I've seen enough..."  
  
"Really," sneered Vegeta, "then why haven't you accepted it yet? The sooner you do, the better it is. Give in, Woman."  
  
"To you," Bulma whispered, "I must give in to you."  
  
"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you," he mumbled huskily, "you're my mate; give into me, it will make things so much... easier for you. Accept our bond. Because there's no escape, no way out. Face it."  
  
Bulma tried to look away from the intensity in his eyes, but now both his hands were tangled in her hair, preventing any movement. He looked deeply into her eyes, paralyzing her with his dark stare.  
  
"Mine," he growled softly. "Mine. Only mine, always mine. Until the end of time and beyond."  
  
"No!" Bulma tried to get away from him; she didn't want to give into him. "No, never!"  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta released the hold he had on her. Bulma stumbled backwards, until she hit the wall. Vegeta chuckled. "Soon, woman, soon." He smirked at her poorly hidden fear. He gestured at the door of the showercabin. "Get out, dry yourself, and get dressed. I'll finish my shower, then we'll get to work. There is much to be done."  
  
Bulma hurried out of the shower, very relieved that she could leave his presence, while she shuddered at hearing the anticipation in his voice.  
  
****  
  
Bulma sat on the bed, while Vegeta was putting on some clean armor. But her mind was rapidly processing the new information he had given her about this 'bond' he had established between them. Was he bluffing, or was he telling her the truth? She didn't think he could make up something like this... She had tried to learn more about Saiyan culture and customs since Vegeta had moved in with her and her family, but Vegeta had never really told her anything or answered her questions. The only things she had learned before this day, were picked up in her observations and some occasional comment from Vegeta. Now this new piece of information... She had never thought that a race like the Saiyans could be able to form something like the 'bond' Vegeta had described. But on the other hand, they were passionate people... well, they were passionate when it came to fighting; even Goku took a certain kind of joy in his fights. But mating?  
  
If what he was saying was true, what would kind of consequences did it have for her? Bonded to someone she now hated... fated to live with someone for the rest of her life; someone who saw her as a possession, to do with as he pleased. He didn't feel anything for her, beside the possessiveness and the lust, did he? What was it that he really wanted from her? He couldn't really harm her, let alone kill her; he told her what the consequences would be for him... It would mean his eventual death... right? Her death would mean his death, and vice versa.  
  
"What are you thinking about, woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly.  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing."  
  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow at her. "You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"I really don't care if you believe me or not."  
  
Vegeta growled at her. "Watch your mouth! Now, come on, we don't have all day." Vegeta grabbed Bulma and dragged her along, out of his room.  
  
****  
  
They were walking around the large capsule. Vegeta was silently observing the latest addition to the Capsule Corp fleet.  
  
"Show me the inside," he snapped at her. Bulma obediently opened the ship, and they walked inside.  
  
Bulma started to give a general information: "As you can see, this one is much larger than its predecessors. It has several rooms, including, of course, a GR. This GR is something special; it has several protective layers, shields is maybe a better word, between the wall of the GR and the outer coating of the ship. We designed that specifically for the GR. It has to absorb ki-blast, rather then to withstand them. Goku was so nice to come over, and give it a try. Even as a powered up Super Saiyan he wasn't able to make one single crack in the material-" Bulma suddenly realized who she was talking about, and instantly, tears threatened. Memories of days long ago came suddenly back, making Bulma sob.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta painfully grabbed her arm, shaking her out of her intense grief. "Stop blubbering over that weak fool. What use does it have? Move on!"  
  
Bulma was taken back by his words. He sure wasn't feeling any remorse about what he had done. He also didn't cared that she had lost people who were a major part of her life; her best friends. He really didn't care at all. He was ruthless.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that! You thought I would be sorry, or feel regret or something? " Vegeta chuckled. "Let me tell you something. The sweet taste of revenge; of victory... I will dream of it for years. I will show you those dreams, although I think you won't appreciate them. It's a pity."  
  
"You're really... disgusting!"  
  
Vegeta smirked at that. "You really think so? Well, we'll find out how disgusted you are of me... When we're mating, and I'll make you scream my name, in pleasure... won't you be disgusted of yourself?"  
  
"Stay the hell away from me!"  
  
"She's finally fighting back! A little kitten against a lion. Ha! Though, it is kind of... arousing." At seeing Bulma's look of terror, he laughed. "You're acting like a real Saiyan female sometimes. It's so alluring, and you aren't even aware of it. Your spirit... I wouldn't want to change anything about it." He seemed to be actually purring now. "You're just what I have always wanted as a mate."  
  
Bulma shuddered. It would only be a matter of time before he would take her again. She tried hard not to think about it, to push away the unbidden memories. Again, she shuddered.  
  
"S-shall I tell you some more, o-or do you know enough?"  
  
Vegeta smirked at her: "Please, do continue."  
  
"Y-yes." She moved quickly down some stairs, until they were standing in the lowest level of the ship. She gestured at the many shelves, piled up with all kinds of boxes. "This- this is the storage room. All those boxes are filled with capsules. Fuel, spare parts, and food, of course. These supplies should last us for over a... a hundred years, if that should be necessary. The food capsules are another invention of my dad... there's no decay. Something about a certain balance of the right kind of air particles. I never really had the time to get into the details... I could find out you know. We have put everything about this ship, including the design of the capsules, in the ship's main database. Oh! We also added a sickbay, complete with a Regeneration Tank. We thought that you could use one. We tried our hardest to make sure that this ship is equipped with everything one may need to survive.  
  
"So, this flying heap of junk is actually able to go into space?" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Yes," Bulma answered, ignoring his remark.  
  
"I want some extra supplies. I want some hundred capsule houses, some defensive and offensive weaponry, building materials and other raw materials, and research equipment. I hope that this thing is able to carry some more capsules. Or will it come crashing down?!" He taunted.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath. "That will be arranged. I will ask my dad right away."  
  
"Not so fast. First, I have something else to do. A little surprise..."  
  
****  
  
"Do you like surprises?" Vegeta asked. They had stopped in the middle of a large garden, behind the house.  
  
"I don't think I would like your surprise," Bulma said warily.  
  
"My my," Vegeta chuckled, "don't tell me you're afraid of me?"  
  
"Yes," answered Bulma truthfully, "I'm afraid of what you are planning on doing next."  
  
"Like I said, it's a surprise. I'll go, and get it. Wait here." He shot off, and was out of sight before Bulma had time to blink.  
  
She was in doubt. What should she do now? She wanted to find her parents; she hadn't seen her mother since she went in search for her father. How long ago would that be; two, three hours? She had lost her sense of time. Bulma hoped that they went in hiding. They probably knew that Vegeta had killed Yamcha... and the rest of their friends. Maybe her father had got them somewhere safe. But Bulma knew that they wouldn't leave her in a situation like this. They cared too much for her. So, where were they, and what were they doing?  
  
She heaved a deep sigh, and sat down on a bench, mindful of her sore and stiff body. Detachedly, she looked at her mother's favorite rose garden. Perhaps her father was looking for, or working on something to use against Vegeta. Bunny would have told him something was wrong and even if they hadn't seen Vegeta kill Yamcha, they would know there was trouble. Her father should know what to do. Or so she hoped.  
  
She was losing hope. She didn't know what to do anymore. So much happened this day... In less than a day, her world, as she knew and loved, had been destroyed. Her worries of the last past months seemed so insignificant. She should have been happy with what she had! And now, it was to late. Vegeta... why was he doing this? Wanting revenge on Goku, that, she could imagine but why killing all her friends, and why claiming her? She was at a loss for the answers. She didn't know what to think anymore... And he still wanted to destroy Earth; she could see the hate in his eyes, every time he looked at the green trees, or a happy couple that walked down a street. Did he blame Earth for his one time failure? Did he hate the happiness and beauty that still existed here?  
  
What about his surprise? That could never be a good thing. Maybe he wanted a trophy or something. Bulma felt the nausea, her stomach was reacting to the vivid images in her mind. Yamcha... Her love. He had came for her, to protect her, even when he knew he didn't stand a chance against Vegeta. But all he had thought about was to get her somewhere safe. He had came for her... He had really loved her. So why hadn't things worked out for them? The fear he bore on his face when he was about to die. Not fear for himself, but for her. Why hadn't things worked out?  
  
What did she have left? What was worth living for? The only thing she could focus on was finding a way to stop Vegeta. Whatever had to be done, she would do it. If only she could think of something... She felt that something was eluding her; it was just... In frustration, in desperation, and in fear she cried. Heaving sobs racked her body. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get warm. She felt so cold, and alone, and despairing. But she had to be strong now; she had to do everything that was in her power to somehow stop Vegeta from destroying earth. To that thought she clinged. It was the only thing that kept her going, instead of wallowing in grief, guilt and hurt.  
  
The wind was picking up around here. She inadvertently looked up at the sky, and suddenly Vegeta stood before her, carrying something that once was a man. He was carrying something, that was covered in purplish liquid, and had torn, white clothes and had green skin- Oh my God! Bulma gasped at the sight of Piccolo... Was he still alive? It should be impossible, she thought, while she watched on in horror. Piccolo... the proud demon, now nothing more than a mutilated chunk of meat. Once more, the nausea assaulted her, and she slipped off the bench and vomited on her mother's roses.  
  
"Not really a looker, hmm?" Vegeta sneered at her. Bulma didn't answered him. She wiped her mouth clean, and turned to look at Piccolo. She stumbled towards him, and dropped beside his side. She repressed the sick feeling, and the tears, while she searched for a sign of life. He was still breathing, but it was so weak... Bulma reached out a hand to feel his pulse when she was dragged to her feet by Vegeta.  
  
"Don't touch him! I don't want to get his blood all over you. It's bad enough that I have to take a shower, again."  
  
"But... He's still alive! If you kept him alive until now, you couldn't have any objections to me helping him?"  
  
"I do have objections against it! Yes, I've kept him alive, but I've made sure that he's too weak to regenerate himself. All that's left of him is what you see now. He's as good as a corpse!"  
  
"Are you that sadistic! Do you really get any pleasure of seeing somebody suffer as much as he does now?!" Bulma looked at him, unable to comprehend it.  
  
"Well..." Vegeta smirked," I can't say I don't get any satisfaction out of it. I did say, back on Namek, that I would get back to him. And I always keep my promises. But that's not the reason I've kept him alive. No, I just need him alive, for just a little while longer. Then, I'll promise you, I will put an end to his misery."  
  
"You need him? For what?! He's-" Suddenly, she knew why Vegeta needed Piccolo alive. Piccolo was alive, and that meant Kami also still lived... that meant he intended to use the dragonballs!  
  
Vegeta saw the dawning realization on Bulma's face. He seemed pleased. "Glad that you're so smart. Indeed, I need him alive to use the dragonballs. I won't make the same mistake again! Now, finally I can make a wish in peace. Wait here."  
  
He flew to the house, and disappeared in his room. Seconds later he came out holding a bag. He landed gracefully beside her, and emptied the bag. Seven dragonballs rolled out of the bag on the green grass.  
  
"I've collected these a few days ago. It is surely very handy that I can still feel their aura (A/N: remember Namek?). If I would have asked for that radar of yours; what kind of ideas would that have given you?" Vegeta laughed softly at Bulma's shock. "Now, are you ready for the surprise?"  
  
'You're going to- You're going to wish for immortality, aren't you? You can't! Don't do it! You'll-"  
  
Vegeta pressed a finger to her lips. "Sssh, Woman. It's a surprise! Now," he picked her up, and flew them a good distance away from the mystical orbs. "Let's stay here. I wouldn't like to be crushed by an overgrown lizard."  
  
"Piccolo, he's-"  
  
"Don't worry, he'll live through it." With that said, he took a step forward, eyes gleaming with anticipation and satisfaction. He began to bring forth the dragon, while Bulma watched on, with a sinking feeling. This was the ultimate disaster.  
  
"State your wish," the dragon boomed.  
  
Vegeta smiled. Bulma could only watch. All hope was lost now.  
  
"I wish... for my mate Bulma to be a Saiyan, but in flesh and blood only."  
  
What?! Bulma was shocked! Did she hear that correctly? What kind of wish is that?! What did it have for purpose?!  
  
The eyes of the dragon glowed, and he stated: "That will be done."  
  
Instantly, Bulma's body was racked with excruciating pain. She screamed and doubled over, and fell to the ground, where she writhed in pain. So much pain! Vaguely, she noticed that Vegeta had picked her up and had her cradled in his arms, whispering words she was unable to hear. The pain was increasing, crashing over her like waves. Maybe this was the end? Breathing became increasingly difficult, and when she was sure she would lose her mind, she finally lost consciousness.  
  
****  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Bulma regained her consciousness. She kept still, wondering if the pain was truly gone. But it was, she didn't feel it anymore. In fact, she felt better than she had the whole day. She tried to focus on her surroundings, and she reluctantly opened her eyes. She knew she was lying in a bed, and after a quick peek, she noticed that she was in Vegeta's bed, again. The owner of it stood nonchalant beside it, looking intensely at her.  
  
"What happened," she asked him anxiously.  
  
Vegeta's eyes gleamed with joy. "My wish came true."  
  
"W-what," was all Bulma could stammer.  
  
He suddenly pulled the blanket of her body which Bulma discovered to her horror, she was naked. She made an attempt to get it back but Vegeta held it out of her reach.  
  
"There's no need to cover yourself. You're so beautiful now... You're perfect." Vegeta's eyes devoured her face, her body, as Bulma became more nervous by the minute.  
  
"What did you do, Vegeta?"  
  
He didn't say anything, but grabbed her and picked her up off the bed. He walked her into the bathroom, and put her down on her wobbling legs, but kept a steadying hand on her. Bulma was momentarily confused as to why he brought her here, but then she caught sight of herself in the large mirror. It was her, but it wasn't...  
  
She took a few, careful steps closer to the mirror, while Vegeta propped her up. The first thing she noticed, was a light blue tail dragging behind her. She was shocked! "T-that's... that's a, a-"  
  
"Yes, that's a tail, Woman! And a damn fine one! But that's only the most obvious change. Look closely, Woman."  
  
And Bulma did, albeit hesitantly. She looked at her face, and noticed that the thin lines around her eyes were gone. She reached a hand up, and touched her cheek. Her skin felt so smooth, so... young! She looked down at her body and noticed the changes there. Her body seemed rejuvenated. That, and she had gained some muscles. It wasn't that much, but it was noticeable.  
  
"I'm... I'm a..." Bulma couldn't say it; she was denial.  
  
"You're a Saiyan. A pure blooded Saiyan. Now, you're everything that I could have wished for! You're perfect now. Saiyan in blood and flesh, but still with your genius mind, and with your soft, caring heart. Beautiful," he purred, "exquisite." He wrapped his arms around her, and inhaled her scent. "Mmmmm," he mumbled, "Mine." He covered one of her breasts, and slowly caressed it, while his other hand moved to her back to gently pet her tail. That soft touch sent shivers through Bulma's entire body. Shivers of lust. Bulma's hand shot out, and grabbed his arm. "No!" She demanded. "Don't!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, not in the least hindered by her grip on his arm; instead he caressed her tail more firmly, making Bulma's legs buckle, and she slumped forward, now only held up by his arm. She was moaning now, in pleasure, but her eyes; Vegeta could see them in the mirror, were looking at him, and he saw the horror at her own response; the response she couldn't stop. Her eyes were filled with disbelief and disgust. Disgust with herself. Vegeta smirked at her, and she threw him a pleading look. But he wasn't going to stop. He would make clear to her, for once and for all, who her master was, her mate. He was her mate, and before the night was over, she wouldn't be able to deny it anymore.  
  
"I am going to make you scream now," he mumbled huskily, "I'm going to make sure you know it's me who's going to make you come. You'll come for me, over and over again."  
  
"Please," she begged, while she writhed in his arms, "please, don't do this to me..."  
  
"You can't deny me, and get away with it, Mate! You're going to surrender to me tonight."  
  
He picked her up, and carried her back to the bed. There, he did make her scream, and beg, and cry out, and finally, she gave up. She gave herself to him. Their minds touched, and she was sucked into his dreams, his wishes and lusts, and she couldn't turn away from him... Couldn't escape his feelings; they were so strong...  
  
She wondered if she would ever wake up from this nightmare.  
  
****  
  
End of the second chapter of 'Night Has Fallen'. Hope you all liked it. You can let me know by reviewing! I'm not done with this story... It could turn out to be a whole A/U! Anyway, a third chapter will be added. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Here it is; Chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for all your reviews. You make writing fun!  
  
Night has fallen  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Bulma lay silently beside Vegeta, staring up at the ceiling. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally, but sleep eluded her. Vegeta was asleep though; his deep, regular breathing was a clear sign. She turned her head slightly to the side to look at him. His face was relaxed; for once, the scowl was gone.  
  
He had flung an arm around her abdomen, and had pulled her tight against him. "Goodnight Woman," he had whispered, "sleep well." He had buried his face in her hair, and was now deeply breathing in and out, taking in her scent. She had been trying to get out of his grip for the last two hours, but even in his sleep, he wouldn't let her go.  
  
The first light of a new dawn filled the room with a soft glow. Bulma looked at the magnificent sight of the sunrise and wondered if this would be the last she would ever see.  
  
She felt the weight of his arm, pressing her down into the bed. It reminded her of what she had become last night, his possession. Bulma was trapped, with no way out. She knew she wouldn't escape him alive. But since last night, it seemed that there was no way out, ever. Even after death, there would be... something to bind them.  
  
Last night, when he had asserted his claim on her again, and she had surrendered, her mind had been flooded with his feelings, his dreams, his thoughts... It had been so overwhelming, and frightening... But he had only showed her what he wanted her to see; he controlled what he let her feel. She, on the other hand, had no such control or defenses against him; he had invaded everything, and had occupied it; her childhood memories, her deepest wishes, her most secret dreams, the unconditional love she held for her friends, parents and for Yamcha. He had growled when he had felt the intensity, and he had sworn to her that soon her love for them would be nothing more but a vague memory.  
  
After that intense exchange, she had felt completely empty; she had given so much, and had received so little. Bulma had fallen asleep right after it, but she had dreamt his dreams, and had woken up crying. Since then, sleep had not come for her. She knew she needed it, but was actually relieved; she couldn't handle his dreams, and she was afraid that they would haunt her sleep again.  
  
Bulma had been awake since then, waiting for the morning to come. And now as morning was here, she still didn't have an idea how to deal with,... with anything! She was exhausted, and couldn't seem to get her mind working again. Everything seemed vague; her thoughts were jumbled. It seemed like after her exchange with Vegeta, she had trouble separating her mind from his own. Maybe he wanted some control up there as well.  
  
She became agitated, and moved around in his grip. His arm tightened; he was awake now.  
  
"Why don't you try to get some more sleep? You didn't get much last night, and you've been lying awake for a couple of hours." He moved his hand, to lay it possessively on her belly. "You need your rest, Woman."  
  
"I can't sleep. I-I am hungry." A lie, but anything to get out of this bed, out of his arms.  
  
He chuckled. "Of course you're hungry. You know what an appetite we Saiyans can have." He gave a twist to his words, making her feel dirty.  
  
"I think I want a shower first." She quickly moved up from the bed, half surprised when he let her go.  
  
He just laid there, enjoying the view she gave him. She stumbled along; she had to get used to the extra appendage. It forced her to change her balance somewhat.  
  
Bulma quickly hid in the bathroom. She turned the water way up, until it should be burning her, but now it didn't seem to harm her skin. Another effect of the wish. She knew there would be so much more she would have to get used to. The increase of her ki was one of those things. Vegeta had told her that he would train her to properly use her ki. She didn't look forward to his lessons.  
  
She absent-mindedly washed her body, and rinsed her hair. Bulma turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body, and moved to stand before the large mirror. Her reflection stared back at her. She looked at her body, painstakingly seeking out the differences, large and small. She also noticed some new bruises. But the older ones were almost gone. Saiyan healing, she thought.  
  
She craned her head. The bite mark was all the more noticeable. She wondered why it didn't heal so fast... Maybe because Vegeta broke the tender skin every time he could. He seemed to consider it as a mark of possession, and he apparently loved the taste of her blood; he was always lapping at her spilled blood, softly purring as he did so. It scared her.  
  
She searched her face for the signs of her aging, but they weren't to be found. Just as she had discovered last night. Her body was young again. How do Saiyans age, she wondered. Much slower than humans, that much she knew but Vegeta never told her how they aged, and what age they could reach.  
  
She felt too old for her body. Bulma looked at her eyes; they betrayed her real age. She felt that she had aged a hundred years since the last two days. And only her eyes showed it all. Her worries and pain were easy to read in them.  
  
She turned away from the mirror. No answers were to be found there. Bulma walked out of the bathroom, still only wearing the large towel; her clothes were nowhere to be found. She looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
He shrugged. " They should lie around her somewhere; although they maybe a bit damaged. I am not patient with your ridiculous clothing."  
  
"O-ok... I'll go to my room, and get dressed."  
  
"You do that."  
  
Bulma hastily left his room, and hurried to her room. When she was inside, she breathed a little easier, relieved to be out of his presence. Bulma walked over to her enormous closet, and pulled some things out. She donned a large sweater, but when she tried to pull on some jeans, she was quickly reminded of her tail. For a moment, she hesitated, then, she took them off, and grabbed a pair of scissors, and cut a hole in them. That should do. She pulled the improved jeans on, and fiddled with her tail. Even the slightest touch made her shiver. Why were they so sensitive? To her, it seemed a large weakness; after all Vegeta showed her exactly what he could do to her, using her tail. She shuddered. Why was it so hard to suppress those memories?  
  
Finally dressed, she walked back to Vegeta's room. He was already dressed in a brand new armor and spandex uniform, and was wearing a satisfied smirk; he gave her body an appreciating look, which made her feel even dirtier; the shower hadn't helped in making her feel clean again.  
  
Together they walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The sweet smell of pancakes welcomed them, and Bulma realized she was after all quite hungry; she hadn't eaten for a while. She tried to remember the last time she had eaten something... Two days ago?  
  
On the table were several plates, pilled up with pancakes and sandwiches. Large bowls of fruit and cornflakes stood next to them. Bulma flopped down into a chair, and started to eat. The pancakes were still warm; her mother had probably just left the kitchen. She was really grateful that her mother had cooked for her. She really hadn't feel like it. Tears burned in her eyes when she thought about her parents; they would be really worried about her...  
  
Vegeta was sitting across from her, and was looking sharply at her, while he was eating.  
  
"Stop that useless whining, and eat something! I thought you said you were hungry!"  
  
Bulma looked at him, then she sighed and started to eat.  
  
"Good. You need your strength Woman, especially now. Saiyan women eat a lot more than human women, but still much less than Saiyan males... So I don't expect you to eat as much as me." He shoved about ten sandwiches on her plate. "That's somewhere to start."  
  
Bulma looked at her plate, taken back with the quantity. "I have to eat this much?"  
  
"That, and about ten pancakes, or a large bowl of fruit... That's enough, perhaps. Now, eat."  
  
Bulma started to eat, but suddenly her food didn't taste good to her. Still, she forced herself to eat all the sandwiches. Vegeta was right; she needed her strength, although maybe for a different purpose then he had in mind.  
  
Something like a vague plan was forming in her mind. Revelations from the day before were finally coming together, like the pieces of a puzzle. Still, she had problems concentrating, and her mind wondered off to memories she rather had forgotten, but they did help her in some way; they made her even more determined to completely figure out the puzzle in her head.  
  
She noticed all at once that her plate was empty. Bulma had eaten them all. Vegeta was looking thoughtfully at her, like he was trying to figure something out. Let him wonder, Bulma thought grimly, let him guess.  
  
Vegeta frowned at her, and impatiently shoved his plate away from himself. "Let's get moving. I want to leave this place. I want you to get those supplies from your dad. We'll make good use of them. And say goodbye to your parents. You'll never see them again."  
  
"Because we'll never return?" Bulma tried hoping against better judgment that he had forgotten about his desire of destroying Earth.  
  
"I've told you what I'm going to do with this place. A simple ki-blast, and there'll be nothing left for you to return to." He gave her a cold smile.  
  
"You have no right."  
  
"I don't care what you say or think. Who'll stop me? Don't waste your breath, Woman."  
  
Bulma looked at him, begging with her eyes. "Please Vegeta, leave Earth alone. Everyone you hate is dead. The planet itself has never done anything wrong to you. I'm- I'm begging you, please Vegeta. Not Earth too."  
  
Vegeta glowered at her: "Begging doesn't suit you. Stop it, you won't change my mind."  
  
Bulma fell silent, and that little idea in her head was making a lot more sense. It frightened her, but it was also the only answer for her, that would definitely make an end to it all.  
  
An end to everything...  
  
"I will stop you."  
  
"Give it your best try. I love to see you struggle. But I warn you, Woman, it's hopeless."  
  
He looked at her, and slowly a smirk formed on his lips. She saw the dark joy smoldering in the deepest black of his eyes. Black eyes that seemed to swallow her, that taunted her, mocking her. They both knew who was in control.  
  
She stood up. "I'll go and look for my father, I'm sure he's somewhere in the labs... I'll be back as soon as possible." Bulma turned around and went for the door, and exited the kitchen. She walked through the gardens, and was suddenly reminded at Piccolo. She halted, and looked in the direction of the garden in which Vegeta had used the dragon balls yesterday. Would he still be there, slowly dying, suffering from his wounds? She made her way through the garden, to where he should be lying. When she got to the area, she saw to her surprise her mother sitting on a small bench, quietly crying.  
  
"Mama?" She asked softly, as not to startle her.  
  
"Bulma?" Her mother looked up, and gave her a weak smile. She stood up, and moved to Bulma to embrace her. "Oh, my baby... How are you? Are you... ok?" She took a step back, and looked Bulma over. She gasped when she saw Bulma's tail.  
  
"That's- that's a tail..."  
  
"Yes. Vegeta wished me to be Saiyan. I now am a Saiyan in flesh and blood... He made a wish," Bulma's voice broke, and her mother hugged her again. Together, they stood there for a while. Bulma felt safe in her mother's arms, always had. She snuggled a little closer, and smelled her mother's familiar smell, and memories of a long time ago filled her mind.  
  
"Sssh, Bulma," Bunny said gently while she soothed her. "Don't give up hope, honey. You have to be strong. I know you have been through a lot... So much has happened... We saw Vegeta make his wish; when we suddenly saw the sky darken, we came looking for the cause of it. Your father already thought Vegeta was using the dragon balls... But we thought he would wish for immortality... But when we saw you fall to the ground, we were so worried."  
  
Her mother stifled a sob, then continued: "Then, Vegeta picked you up and flew you to his room... I really wanted to go see you, but your father warned me not to; Vegeta is unpredictable... Then, he came back, and picked something up, at least I thought it was something, but it was someone! It was a man! It looked like Piccolo... But he was very mutilated, it was horrific! I had to throw up. Then, he let him drop... He did other things... He's evil! He smiled when he did it!! He... He killed him finally... I cried so hard... When he was gone, and your father returned to his lab, he was really shocked. He was really determined to find something to put an end to Vegeta's evilness."  
  
Her mother stopped, and tried to calm down. But she looked quite angry and frustrated and sad. Then, she took a deep breath, and finished her story: "There was nothing left... only burnt grass and plants...And the dragon balls, which are now stones... I can't believe that he can do things like this; I always figured he had a hard time, and was misunderstood, but that he had changed... I thought he would be perfect for you, Bulma... How could I've been so wrong?"  
  
Bulma smiled in a twisted sense of humor: "That's the question we all ask ourselves. I feel like I'm the blame for all what's happened. I constantly ask myself where I've gone wrong. I wonder all the time if I've missed the signs... Why hadn't I payed more attention to his habits, his training? I would have never guessed he could become this powerful. But, I can't think about that now. We have to find a way to stop him. *I* have to find a way to stop him." Bulma said with grim determination.  
  
"Is it even possible? Your father said he had no weapons, *could* not design a weapon powerful enough to kill him. So do you know something that will kill him?" Her mother asked hopefully.  
  
"I think I know a way. It's perhaps a bit... radical," Bulma said darkly. "But I think it's the only way."  
  
Bunny looked at Bulma, worried and frightened. "I don't like the way you're saying that, Bulma. You're not going to do anything rash, are you?"  
  
Bulma looked sadly at her mother. "Nothing rash; I thought it over many times, Mama. It'll be all right, I promise."  
  
"Liar," her mother said sadly.  
  
"I-I'm going to find Dad... Mama, I love you."  
  
"I know that," her mother said quietly, while tears rolled down her cheeks, "and you know we love you, always. You're our daughter, and nothing will change that."  
  
Bulma gave her mother a kiss, and said lovingly: "Thanks, Mama, you always say the right things to cheer me up."  
  
"T-that's what we mothers are for. Now, go to your Dad. M-maybe he knows something."  
  
Bulma walked towards the labs, leaving her mother sitting on the bench, crying quietly.  
  
****  
  
While she walked to the labs, she thought about Piccolo and Kami. Dead, and the dragon balls were useless. But even if they would still be alive, the dragon balls would still be useless! Vegeta made his wish, *after* he killed all her friends. And when the year would have passed, and the dragon balls could be used again, it would change nothing; her friends would be dead for more then a year. The only solution to this, would be other dragon balls... Namek... New Namek. But she didn't know the coordinates. They had decided that only a few people should know them. She had chosen not to know; she wasn't strong enough to defend herself when someone came looking for them. Now, she was very happy for the choice she made; she could never tell Vegeta. There were only a few that knew the coordinates... Goku, Piccolo, Kami... If Kami knew... Bulma suddenly felt a bit of hope for her friends. Not everything was lost yet...  
  
She entered the main lab, and asked the computer to locate her dad. It said that he was in his personal lab. As Bulma headed for it, she came through her father's office. She stopped for a moment to write something down, and sticked the paper to her father's screen. There would be no chance it got lost in the mess on his desk. Her father was a bit... chaotic, to say the least.  
  
When she entered her father's lab, she didn't see him. Bulma only saw Kitten, sitting on a half-finished robot of some kind. She petted the little animal, earning herself a purr. "So, do you know where dad is?" She asked the little creature, who gave a small 'meow' and jumped off the robot. It lazily walked through the crowded lab, until it reached a small door. It seated itself next to it, and gave another 'meow'.  
  
"Aha. Thanks, Kitten."  
  
Bulma knocked on the door. "Dad, are you in there," she yelled. She heard shuffling at the other side of the door, and some moments later, the door was opened. "Bulma?" her father asked smiling, obviously relieved to see his daughter. "Come in. Close the door behind you, will you?" Bulma went in, and closed the door behind her, and looked around. She had been here so many times. It was a room with many security measures; this was the room in which they stored their most dangerous inventions. On one of the workbenches lay a small gun. Bulma remembered it well. They had devised it after Radditz had come to Earth; they had tried to resemble ki-energy, and it had worked quite well. It could produce a fairly potent blast, but Bulma knew it could at best give Vegeta a tickle. But she could use it.  
  
"How are you doing, Bulma," her father asked worriedly. He stood there, and was looking at her tail.  
  
"I'm fine, considering the situation... And that's a tail. I got it after Vegeta made his wish."  
  
"I see... We saw it happen."  
  
"I know, I've spoken with Mama."  
  
"She was very upset when we saw you faint. I was very upset too. And this whole situation... Vegeta has lost his mind. He's completely insane."  
  
"No, he isn't. He isn't insane. He's evil, malicious... And that makes him far more dangerous... If he was insane, we could use that against him."  
  
"But why? Why is he doing this? And why did he give you a tail... Wait, did he wish you to be a-"  
  
"A Saiyan? Yes. He did."  
  
"Mmm, for your life span?"  
  
"Among others, yes. I think he likes the idea of having full blooded Saiyan children."  
  
"Of course. How... typical of him. He was always so very arrogant when it came to his people. Maybe he's still in denial that his race will die out sometime."  
  
"Maybe," Bulma shrugged. "I don't really care about the extinction of the Saiyan race. I wish I've never met them. Except Goku, of course, but as Vegeta says, he wasn't a 'true' Saiyan." Bulma said bitterly.  
  
"I agree. But we now have to deal with Vegeta, and to tell you the truth; I haven't a single clue as to stop him. I think we'll never develop a weapon or poison strong enough to best Vegeta. I do think it's... hopeless." Dr. Briefs said, defeated. "The only thing I found which could have been useful once, was this gun," he gestured at it. "But there's no way it could even harm Vegeta. He would laugh at us."  
  
"I know, but I might have an idea, although I don't know exactly if it will work. I just need some time," she looked at her father, who was listening at her with his full attention, but quickly averted his eyes. She couldn't look in them, afraid she might worry him.  
  
"But, I need some time to figure it all out. And, Vegeta wants to leave Earth," she kept the fact that she was to go with him silent. "He's taking the new ship... Let him take it, we'll build another. But he,... he's planning something, and he wants some more supplies, like capsule houses, raw materials, research equipment and offensive and defensive weapons. It sounds like he wants to construct a base or something. Could you find them for me? Just give him everything you think will be handy. I don't want him to come back. In the mean while, I'll try to figure out if this vague idea of mine could work. I don't want to set him loose on the universe. He deserves to pay for what he has done."  
  
Her father nodded. "All right. I'll be right back, then, maybe I can help you?"  
  
She faked a smile, while she hated herself for lying to her father, but he would never agree with her. This one, she had to do without the help of her parents or her friends. They couldn't have helped her, this was one thing she had to do alone. She just had to be strong.  
  
"I would like that, Dad. You're the greatest, but you already knew that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said, while he walked out of the room, into the main room. She could hear him mumble something about steel beams and laser cannons.  
  
The minute he had closed the door behind him, she walked to the table and picked up the gun. This one should do; she didn't know how much ki she had now since she was a Saiyan, but this thing was strong enough, she figured. She knew what to do, what the ultimate solution was. It took an ultimate sacrifice from her, but she noticed that she didn't feel scared. Sad, yes; she knew what she was about to do to her parents. They would be grief stricken. Their only child, their reason for living... But they would, hopefully, understand it one day. They would know why she had done it when they saw Vegeta dead; her father should be able to make the link, she thought, but if he didn't...  
  
She couldn't be selfish, she didn't want to. Bulma couldn't think of any reason to be selfish... Those reasons had left her two days ago. It felt so good and satisfying that she knew a way to save the world, for which her friends and she had fought for, time and time again. This time, she was on her own, and would not fail her friends. She hoped she would be allowed to see them, to spent her afterlife with them. Maybe by doing this, it would clear her of the blame she carried. But, at least she hoped for a certain kind of peace. And to be free of Vegeta. In her heart she cried for him. Why did this had to happen? He could have been a friend. She had wanted to give him a different life without the constant fighting and killing, but it seemed that was all he wanted...  
  
She tried to clear her mind of any thoughts about Vegeta, but it became increasingly harder to do so, it seemed like he was pushing himself into her mind, trying to fog her brain, to make her forget her plans. Bulma fought it with all her might. She looked at the gun, and put in on his highest setting. That should do the trick...  
  
She fingered the trigger almost lovingly, while a part of her mind urged her to pull it, before it was too late... Vegeta... Her mind struggled to emerge from the mist that was spreading. Vaguely she wondered what was happening. Alien emotions were flooding her senses. Anger, disbelief, fear, urgency...  
  
Bulma squeezed the gun somewhat tighter. She wouldn't drop it. That was a ridiculous thought... Not hers! It was not her thought!  
  
The door was blown open, and Vegeta appeared in the doorway, looking furious.  
  
She gave him a cool smile.  
  
"No, Woman!" His voice sounded... desperate.  
  
Her smile grew grim. "Too late, Vegeta, too late." She looked at him, glowing in his Super Saiyan form.  
  
"Farewell," she said softly, and pulled the trigger.  
  
****  
  
A force propelled her backwards, and she hit the wall. Slowly, she slid to the ground, making not a sound. Black spots danced before her eyes, and were slowly growing. She didn't feel any pain... Maybe her senses were numb. Vaguely, she heard an explosion, and felt the ground beneath her shake. Was this right? She didn't feel anything, except her back, which was hurting from her collision with the wall.  
  
Something was wrong. Her senses weren't fading; she still felt her body, she could hear soft sounds around her, and now the black spots before her eyes were diminishing. What was this? She hadn't thought that dying was like this... Shouldn't she be dead already? She should have blown her heart out. She had pointed it right at her heart. Bulma looked down, and saw her chest, without a single scratch. Only the sweater she was wearing was slightly burnt. How was this possible? Did the gun malfunction?  
  
She looked at the lab, with an unreal feeling. There was a hole in the ceiling. How did that get there? She frowned. What was happening? Slowly, the dizziness was disappearing, and her mind started working again, despite the headache.  
  
Bulma looked up from her sitting position and saw Vegeta standing in the middle of the room. In his hands was the small gun. How did it get there? His face was turned away from her, and his whole body was tense. His almost white hair was rigid, like it mimicked his body. Suddenly, he crumpled the gun in his hands, and let the remains of it fall to the ground  
  
She must had uttered a sound, because suddenly he turned around. Bulma gasped when she saw his face. It was contorted by emotions. The most prominent one was fury, pure and raw fury. It overshadowed his fear and worry, which she saw in glimpses.  
  
He was coming towards her slowly. Vegeta was snarling, growling. He didn't seem to be in his right mind. Fury had clouded his senses. Worry had overtaken his mind. His Mate, almost dead. He didn't feel anything but primal urges. Fear for his Mate's life. Fury with his fear, and with the fact she wanted to leave him, even though it was impossible. The want was enough. She had much to learn.  
  
She suddenly saw her father, standing in the broken doorway, looking shocked and scared. Vegeta must have felt him, because he turned around again, and started to growl louder. He lifted his arm up, and ki started to gather in his palm.  
  
"No, Dad, run!"  
  
Luckily, her father heeded her demand, and hurried away. Vegeta seemed satisfied with his disappearance, and turned back to her. She stared right into his eyes. He pounced on her, grabbing her arm, and dragged her up. He held her arm up, until she had to stand on her toes; he had immobilized her. Their faces were only two inches apart. His hot breath caressed her cheek.  
  
"And what," he hissed at her, "did you think you were doing? Did you think I didn't know what you were doing? I felt you! I knew what you were thinking."  
  
"Then why ask? You know what I was doing. I was trying to... kill myself!"  
  
"I can see that! I thought you were stronger! Seeking a coward's way out!?"  
  
"Do you think so? Then, you're thinking wrong. I've found a way to stop you! I can kill you! I can kill you, by killing myself." She said that, in a calm tone, but on her face the victorious feeling showed.  
  
"I'm much faster than you think." He snarled at her. "You have to come up with something better!"  
  
Bulma looked up at the ceiling. That explained it. The gun did go off but Vegeta had wrenched it from her grip, and pointed the gun in a different direction. Damn. Then, she lightened up.  
  
"Next time, maybe you won't be near me!" She said defiantly. He glared at her.  
  
"You've seemed to forget something!" He growled at her, while she was still hanging so close to him;.. She looked at him, with a fierce look of determination on her face, despite the frustration she felt that he had stopped her.  
  
"And what's that, Vegeta? Trying to buy yourself some time?" Bulma taunted him, feeling confident and secure for the first time in two days. She would win, now, or maybe an hour later... She was creative.  
  
He gave her a cold smile, when a cruel viciousness burned in his eyes. "I'll tell you." He whispered at her. Bulma felt a flicker of fear.  
  
****  
  
He noticed it in her eyes. Good.  
  
"Don't be so confident of your plans, my Mate. Yes, you've used your information well, but it looks like you've forgotten something important... You will kill me... But, in a couple of days..." Vegeta looked at the slightly uncertain look on her face. He snarled at her; the disobedience and the scorn she had showed him. She would pay for them. But he loved seeing her struggle; he had never wanted a mate who would be a mere slave, always doing his bidding. No, he wanted someone he could tame, who would always seek and try to oppose him. Someone to compare to his strength. Bulma would never be his equal in physical strength, but mentally... She was as good as him. And he loved the fight, and he loved seeing her hopes being crushed, one by one... Nothing more she could cling onto... she would have to turn to him, to give her what she wanted; company, touches, love...  
  
He moved in for the kill. "Remember that I told you so? And you know what I would do in those couple of days left to me, before I will join you in the afterlife? Because I would join you, mind you. A Bond will last until the Times run out, and all of the eternity's are over, and even beyond that. This bond is sacred, nothing can break it. Heaven or Hell, together forever. The most powerful essence in the universe...  
  
But, I'm straying from the subject... Oh yes, those couple of days..." he noticed her look of inner worry and doubt, and cruelly used them. "I would make you pay for our untimely death,... by killing everything you love! I would set this Earth on fire! I'll make the oceans and seas flood! The atmosphere will be poison to your people! Ahhh...," he licked his lips with the for him appealing prospect. "I'll make sure they suffer, like no race has suffered before... Their own Earth will choke them, and burn, and drown and poison them... I will enjoy it! Every single second as I see those weak humans plead for their lives... And when they realize there's no hope for them, for a quick death... I will make sure your parents suffer the most... Would you like me to describe what I have in mind for them, or should I stop?" He smirked maliciously at the horror in her eyes. She had become very pale, and all of the earlier confidence had entirely disappeared from her. Again, he had beaten her down. He felt victorious; how this woman could make him feel... he felt alive when he was near her. Now that he had her, he felt like a God. He was invincible. She was his invincibility; he would overcome everything, just to stay with her.  
  
"N-no... I had enough, you've made your point." She was no longer looking into his eyes, but was staring at the ruins of the small gun.  
  
"I knew you would be reasonable. Now, can we go?" He pulled her along to the exit of the lab. First, she didn't object, then, she started to struggle. Vegeta stopped, to see what was up with her now. She managed to pull her arm out of his grip, and took a few steps away from him, and straightened herself. Vegeta looked at her, amused, and admired her for her guts. He loved this battle with her. The spoils of his victories were the sweetest he would ever taste.  
  
"You think of me as a fool, or as a stupid woman you can smack around. But I'm not that. Ok, I'm nowhere, in comparison with your strength. But I'm smart. You had fooled me there, with your threatening. And I know you would do it, without hesitation. I've seen enough to believe you...  
  
But, Earth is already dead. After all, you said it just now in the kitchen. You are going to destroy Earth. So what's the difference? Not much... ok, I admit, I don't want anyone to suffer, and maybe you could do it 'cleanly' with a ki-blast, when we would leave. But, there are two major advantages to my option... One, I won't have to be around and watch how you destroy everything I love; I'm already dead. Two; it will only be one planet. One race you will destroy. I doubt you'd be able to get to another inhabited planet in those few days. So, I think I go for my option. I don't care what happens after we're dead..." Vegeta smelled the lie on her when she said that, she was frightened for what would happen when they were dead.  
  
"And maybe you're lying about that." She added.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not. The Bond has been given to us Saiyans, by who or what, we don't know, but the binding of the two souls can not be broken."  
  
"Well, I won't be selfish. And it would happen after all, if we die now, or a thousand years later. Right? So, I'll go and kill myself. And maybe just to spite you, to pay you back for what you did to us. You deserve to die! You deserve to go to hell! Even if I have to go with you!" Bulma swore to him, calmly and resolutely.  
  
Vegeta stared at her. He knew she was telling him the truth. She would kill herself, without any remorse; she didn't fear it; for her it seemed preferable to the future promised by Vegeta. He saw that he had driven her to such rigorous measures. He felt her pain and her grief, her despair and loneliness. Didn't she know he would make it all right? Didn't she think he would take care of her. If only she would take him for what he was... Regret for his actions, which always lurked around back in his mind, in the remains of what once was his conscience. His conscience which he crushed, until there was almost nothing left. There wasn't enough left to bother him, but somehow his Mate also touched that hidden part of him. It's a pity that it wouldn't help her.  
  
She had no right to do this. Bulma had no right to threaten him with death. Her own Mate! He would teach her how to treat her mate right... He would show her how much he wanted her, and how much he cared. Because he did. He loved her, in a dark, obsessive and malicious way. Maybe you couldn't call it love, maybe it was much to consuming for it to call it love, but it was the most powerful feeling he had ever experienced. That he would ever experience, of that he was sure. She was his. He had given her their Bond, and she feared it. She would learn.  
  
But he wanted her alive. Needed her alive. He wanted an empire. He wanted to make her Queen over a kingdom, so large and powerful, which had never been seen before. He wanted a new Saiyan Empire, a new dynasty, to last forever, or at least a very long time. He wanted to give her the spoils of it. He wanted to give her everything. He wanted to have her next to him, to see what he could achieve, although she would probably never appreciate it. Too bad. He would still get his way. He would still have his dreams come true... Nightmares for the universe...  
  
He would make her a deal. He could give. And she couldn't do anything else but accept. Then, there would never be a way she could ever think about leaving him. Never.  
  
"I see that you are determined to kill yourself, even with the costs. But, maybe I have a better option for you... I have a proposition." He searched for her reaction. She played it cool, but he saw the curiosity and distrust in her eyes.  
  
"A proposition?"  
  
"Yes... Would you care to hear me out?"  
  
"G-go ahead," she said, unsure about his motives.  
  
"This is it: You come with me, willingly. You promise me to not ever try something like this again. You swear to me to live out your life beside me, and you will never try to walk away. You'll never leave me. You'll never deny me. You will stay with me forever, out of your own free will.  
  
If you do this, then I will leave Earth alone. I won't destroy, nor harm a single living being on it. Nor will I ever make it a part of my empire. Earth will stay as it is, deal with it's own problems, and life will take it's course." He saw her shocked expression, but also the doubt.  
  
"Isn't this what you want? You would have died for less, won't you live for more? Because I don't want you to die. I want you living and breathing next to me.  
  
And I swear it, on my honor as the Prince of the Saiyan Race, that I won't break my promise. As long as you won't break yours, I will honor our agreement.  
  
So, what do you say?"  
  
"But,... what about the rest of the universe?"  
  
"Do you really care about that? That's in the future. The universe is a large place. Why worry?" His voice had dropped to a husky whisper, making her shiver.  
  
"Be selfish now, Woman. Save the Earth. Be a real Z-fighter. Save Earth. Save your parents... The universe will be another fight."  
  
Desperation, doubt, confusion, uncertainty; they were all visible on her beautiful face. "You aren't giving me a choice. You..." her voice died out, and she looked forlornly at him. "You know that."  
  
He didn't reacted to that, just whispered to her: "What will it be... Bulma?"  
  
She looked up, shocked. "W-what?"  
  
"Now!" he growled.  
  
****  
  
"I... Ok! I will! She cried out, tormented, torn by all the responsibilities and possibilities. But saving Earth... She wanted that so much.  
  
"Ok what? Say it. Promise me, swear to me, Bulma!" he commanded.  
  
"I promise, and I swear that I will do everything you said, as long as you leave Earth alone!"  
  
"That I will. We'll leave, and we'll never return. I will never lay a finger on it."  
  
He laid an arm around her abdomen. Suddenly, she looked so tired, and empty. He was afraid she would fall.  
  
"You have those supplies?"  
  
"My father has them... I bet he's outside, worrying about me..." She told him, subdued, exhausted.  
  
"Well, then, let's go."  
  
He kept a strong hold on her, almost dragging her with him. He had a victorious smirk on his face, which Bulma couldn't see, but she felt it flowing through her. She shuddered. What had she done?  
  
Had she made the right choice?  
  
****  
  
When they came outside, and walked towards the Capsule Ship, her parents stood there, waiting and worrying.  
  
Her mother smiled, relieved when she saw her daughter walk towards them, seemingly unhurt.  
  
"Thank Kami... I really thought she would do something terrible to herself, just to stop Vegeta..."her husband looked alarmed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought... I don't know what I've thought, but she had something over her, so... desperate... I don't know. What do you think happened in the lab?"  
  
"All I heard was an explosion, and I saw a whole in the ceiling. But I don't know anything else. Well, he's leaving now... Hopefully he'll never come back."  
  
Vegeta and Bulma stopped before their parents, who were standing before the opened door of the ship.  
  
"Where are the supplies," Vegeta demanded.  
  
"They're already in the ship." Dr. Briefs snapped back.  
  
Vegeta smiled mockingly at him, then gave Bulma a soft caress over her cheek. "Woman, you have to say goodbye now."  
  
Her parents gasped. What?!  
  
Bulma looked to the ground, and she was crying softly. Vegeta sighed. "And didn't I tell you to stop your whining?"  
  
Bulma said nothing, but walked over to her parents and embraced them.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"But, why," asked her mother, confused. Her father nodded, while he took a hold of one of her hands.  
  
"I have to. I made a- a deal. I'm going with him, and in exchange for that, he won't destroy Earth. He'll never hurt anything on it. Because he was planning to, and I will do anything to stop him, and if this is what it takes..."  
  
"But... No, please, leave our daughter here."  
  
"I can't. I won't. She's my Mate. I'll never leave here."  
  
"But, you'll come visit, right?" her mother asked pleadingly.  
  
"No. We'll never return here. Earth will be left alone. You have to deal with your own problems from now on," Vegeta said, with a hint of foreboding in his voice. Dr. Briefs froze.  
  
"You killed everyone that's... There will be nobody left to fight the Androids! Except the boy from the future..." he said shocked.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she gasped for breath. She turned to Vegeta, disbelief and anger written on her face. "You... you knew this all along! You tricked me!"  
  
Vegeta gave her a triumphant smirk. "Did I? I don't know."  
  
Bulma said angrily: "I take it all back! You... liar!"  
  
His expression darkened. "What did you say? You can't take it back. A promise is a promise. A vow is a vow. Are you going to break them?"  
  
Bulma looked uncomfortable.  
  
"The Earth will not be destroyed by me. The Androids... Well, maybe they'll kill a couple of people, and destroy a few cities. But I doubt they'll blow up Earth. Now, I don't want to hear anything from you. You promised me, and I'm going to keep you at your promise."  
  
Bulma was hurt deeply, but looked him straight into his eyes. "I'll keep my promises," she said defeated.  
  
She turned to her dad. "I think you have to find a way to deal with them. Maybe you have to start with cleaning your desk."  
  
Her father looked oddly at her, but said: "Ok, I'll do that."  
  
Bulma hugged and kissed her parents. She whispered to them: "We have the communication system. I'll try to keep in contact."  
  
Then, she tore herself from them, and walked towards Vegeta, who was tapping his food impatiently. She heard her mother starting to cry, and her misery grew. She didn't know if her parents would ever overcome this.  
  
She walked over the ramp, beside Vegeta. She stood at the entrance, and punched in the code to close the door. Bulma waved to her parents, trying her best to appear strong and brave. She knew she failed miserably.  
  
****  
  
She had strapped herself in a chair, and kept looking out of the window, when the mechanical voice of the computer made the countdown. When they launched, she stilled herself, as they shot through the atmosphere into space. She looked on, as Earth grew smaller and smaller, till it finally had disappeared from her vision. Only then, she unbuckled herself, and stood up out of her chair. She didn't spare Vegeta a single glance, as she made her way through the control room, automatically checking up on the ship. Everything was going well. A pity.  
  
Bulma continued to ignore Vegeta, and walked into the room which was the kitchen and the dining room. She checked the room quickly, looking for anything that could point to problems. Bulma did that with all the rooms. Last, she moved down to the engine room. She checked the engines, and felt a detached kind of satisfaction that they were functioning so well. Her father would be very happy, if he could have seen the results of this... journey. Together, they would analyze the data from the computers, and figure out a way to improve their inventions. She leaned against one of the engines. Bulma felt exhausted. She wanted to sleep, and never wake up. To stay in an endless dream where everything was all right.  
  
But she couldn't fool herself. She had to survive this somehow. Bulma had made a promise... She would keep it. And she would find a way to somehow deal with it. Deal with him. She didn't want to loose her mind.  
  
"Woman, come up here," barked Vegeta. She sighed and climbed the staircase, which was located in a corner of the control room. She looked at Vegeta, wondering what he wanted. He looked back at her, not saying a thing. For a time, none of them spoke. Then, Bulma couldn't stand the tense silence, and spoke up: "What is it that you want, Vegeta?"  
  
He gave her a hungry look. "I want a lot of things."  
  
She was too tired to play his games: "Name them."  
  
He grumbled at her answer. "First,, I want to send a message."  
  
Bulma was surprised. "To who?"  
  
"I want you to send it in every direction of the universe."  
  
"Ok..." Bulma said confused, and walked over to a panel, from which the communication system was operated. "Just tell me what you want it to say."  
  
"Ok. Just write this: 'Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, has achieved the status of the Legendary. He will restore the Saiyan Empire, and calls to all the loyal Sons and Daughters of Planet Vegeta to join him on planet XH 2761, the New Planet Vegeta. A new Saiyan Empire has been born'."  
  
Bulma didn't really understand the message, but she obediently typed and sent it.  
  
"What do you mean with this message?"  
  
"I'm calling to all the remaining Saiyans out there to join me. I will gather them, and the Saiyan race will flourish again."  
  
"But... you always said that you and Goku were the last remaining Saiyans."  
  
"I did say that, yes, because I didn't know where the others were, I wasn't sure how many there were. You did think that Radditz, Nappa, Goku and I were the only survivors from the destruction of our planet. I wanted it that way. We weren't the only survivors. There were many squads out on missions, many Saiyan infants sent off to purge planets... Frieza killed them off when they reported to him; they didn't know he was responsible of the destruction! But the fact that he was killing them was quickly spreading, and many went into hiding. Still, Frieza tried to hunt them down, but he only caught a few... They hid themselves well. So well, that when I went searching for them, I almost couldn't find them. They are wary, of course, of Frieza, and that our search was a trick. The first one we found was Kakarot, and we decided to pick him up. Radditz was sent to pick him up... You know the rest."  
  
"So, you're saying that there are perhaps quite a few Saiyans out there?"  
  
"I'm sure of it. And I'm sure that they want to check out my message, to see for themselves that it is true, that I am indeed Prince Vegeta. They have heard about Frieza's and King Cold's deaths, I'm sure, and are curious as to what happened. And when they see I'm alive, I have no doubt they will join me."  
  
"Really? You've been gone for a while... they have lived a long time without their king."  
  
"Saiyans are very loyal to the Royal House of Vegeta. They will be happy to serve it again. Especially when they see that I've become the Legendary Super Saiyan. It's almost like being a God."  
  
"Power is everything for your people, isn't it?" Asked Bulma bitterly.  
  
"*Our* people. And yes, power is very important to us."  
  
"How... empty lives you live." She thought out loud. She raised from her chair, while Vegeta followed her every move.  
  
"Why do you think so? Power gets you what you want most. It gives you the opportunities to achieve what you want."  
  
"That's even... sadder. You could use power to do things for others, instead of always thinking about yourself."  
  
Vegeta started laughing, mockingly, cruelly, coldly... "How foolish, and naive you are." He chuckled at her angry expression. "You wouldn't survive for a week in this universe."  
  
"I don't care," she said listless. She made a move towards the bedroom. She felt so tired... But before she could move, Vegeta was in her face.  
  
He stared at her, eyes unreadable. "Where are you going?  
  
"I'm going to bed." She said listlessly  
  
"Stop it." His voice was unsteady. She looked up to his eyes, wondering what-  
  
"You have to be stronger than this. I know you're stronger than this! You want to fight me, Woman."  
  
"Maybe I've given up."  
  
"You would never." He sounded so worried.  
  
"Who says so? Everyone has his breaking point, Vegeta. I think you've found mine. But now, I'm really too tired to care. Maybe tomorrow... Or maybe you just have to live with what you've made me..."  
  
He put his hands on her shoulder. "You're lying. I can still feel your fire, your hope and your care, although it is buried under grief and despair. But it will emerge. I would never go as far as to break you."  
  
"Oh really," she huffed, getting irritated with his arrogance.  
  
"Really. I know what I'm doing. I'm just... taming you."  
  
"You, pompous son of a bitch!" Fed up with being used and manipulated with him, she raised her hand, and tried to hit him.  
  
Of course, his hand was caught before it was anywhere near his face. She struggled, but she couldn't get loose.  
  
"Let go!" She cried out. "Leave me alone! I hate you! I detest you! I wished Frieza had killed you too, along with your whole race! I wish you were never born!" Tears of anger and hurt spilled over her cheeks, but she didn't pay attention to them. She was focused on hurting him. If she could not hurt him physically, she would tear him apart mentally.  
  
"You think you're so great, and powerful, and invincible! You think you have it al!. That you will have it all! You think you have me! Ha! What a joke! You think you will have my love! You are so sure! You were so certain of it when you told me I would once love you! You don't know anything about me!"  
  
Vegeta had said nothing during her tirade. But his mouth twitched, and his eyes were storming. She looked at it, and mocked him. "What now, are you going to hurt me again? Maybe beat me into submission? Rape me? Go ahead. It will only make me hate you more!"  
  
****  
  
Vegeta had to restrain himself from hitting her. She had to keep her mouth shut. Did she think he didn't know these things already? Didn't she know he didn't care about it? The regret he had once felt, was completely gone, vanished in his anger. She wouldn't come quietly? Ok, they would do it the hard way. He would play hard. He would make her suffer for saying things like that, and he would make her suffer for what she had done today... trying to refuse him as her mate, trying to destroy herself, trying to destroy their future. He hadn't forgotten that. Of course, he knew that she would fight him, but like this?... First, he would make her aware of some certain parts of herself.  
  
"You hate me now, that I can feel," he said with a deceptive calmness. Inside he was seething. He would lash back, and hurt her as much as she had hurt him. Why couldn't she tell he didn't know it any other way? Why couldn't she be a bit more compliant? A bit more receptive?. She was trying hard to shield her mind from him. Her defenses were laughable.  
  
"But I know you better than you do yourself. I know how your mind works, and I know what your heart does. It is so soft. Even now, you have something there for me. Regret? Or is it grief for what I've become?  
  
I've seen you forgive your worst enemies. Piccolo was easily accepted as your ally and friend. You forgive so easily... And, in time you'll forgive me. Maybe not for the things I've done to your friends, but for what I've done to you. And then...  
  
You will have nobody else to turn to, but me. Nobody to comfort you, but me. Nobody to give you warmth, but me. Nobody to hold you, but me. You'll succumb slowly, and your heart will find a way to care for me, to love me, even when there are still parts of you screaming for your friends. You're a complex being, Mate, and I love seeing all your different emotions. To feel them. I had forgotten how good it felt...  
  
You'll forgive, in time, and you'll love, in time. We have all the time in the world. And you aren't going anywhere. There's enough time for me to make you give me all the things I want. And I'll give you everything you want. Love, companionship, attention, challenges..."  
  
She had averted her face, but she was shaking in his arms, which he had laid around her, and had pulled her against his chest. Bulma was shaking with fear. She did believe what he was saying, he knew. She felt his words held truth... Bulma had always been the one to give her trust and friendship easily. Good; maybe that would make her more accommodating to her new situation. It would make things so much easier for her...  
  
He then decided to break her last defenses. He would tell her of what he had given her. He knew she would love it, no matter how it had come to her. She had wished for it such a long time...  
  
"I have something to tell you, Woman. Last night... Last night, we made a child." He fell silent and let it sink in.  
  
Her lips moved, but no sound came out of them. She looked helplessly at him.  
  
It was a excellent move on his part. By being the father to her children, there would be another bond between them. Something that they created together, someone who shared both their blood...  
  
"P-pregnant... M-me...?"  
  
"Yes... he's growing inside you right now... He'll be so strong."  
  
"N-no! It can't be!" She whimpered.  
  
"It's true. I feel his tiny presence. And you smell different."  
  
"B-but w-why... How..." she sobbed quietly.  
  
"I know you want children... I want them to. An heir, to teach everything I know..."  
  
Bulma started to cry harder. "I don't want it to become like you!" It was a desperate plea.  
  
He smirked. "I guess you just have to do your best. But I will race him like a true Saiyan. I will raise him, like my father wanted to raise me... Don't worry, I won't..." he was looking for the right words. "Never will I treat him like Frieza treated me. I don't want him to be so... cold, like I am. I am what I am, but my son will never know my... humiliations." He was silent after saying this. The only sound that was heard was Bulma's desperate crying.  
  
He lifted her up, and walked into the bedroom, and settled her under the blankets, and he laid himself down beside her, and held her, while she cried herself to sleep. Tomorrow, she would be more able to deal with it...  
  
He pulled her as close as possible, and sighed with content. He laid there, while she slept. Vegeta let his mind wonder about everything that happened the last few days... He had gotten everything he had always wanted... He was the strongest Saiyan now, and possibly the strongest being in the universe. He had the prospect of a new empire and a reunited Saiyan race. But the most important thing was, that he finally had claimed the Mate he had wanted, since he laid eyes on her on Namek. How scared she was then, but also trying hard to be brave... She was his now, and he was hers, although she didn't realize it, yet. And, they had created a new life... A son, he knew. He would have an heir to pass on the secrets of his power, and his empire.  
  
His Mate would finally get the children she wanted. He had seen her longing, whenever she saw a little baby smile, or children playing. His Woman had wanted so many things of her 'boyfriend', but he was much to weak to give her those things. He was much too *scared* of her. The weakling. Ha! Well, he wasn't scared of her. He admired her strengths and her intelligence. He wanted her for that. A perfect mate. He would never grow tired of her. He would never stop wanting her, needing her, or... Yes, he had admitted it a few times, mostly to himself, but still, it was hard to really say it. He loved her, although it was maybe not the right word... But why did he need to elaborate on it? He felt it, and that was enough.  
  
Because what it all came down to was, that he now had his own piece of heaven, right here in his arms. The only way he could have a piece of light... He had stolen it, killed for it. And he wouldn't share. His love for her... nothing like love was supposed to be... too dark, too painful... wouldn't let it. He had her all for himself now. No one could take her away. She couldn't leave him herself; she had made a promise, and their unborn child was even a better way to keep her close... A child who shared both their blood.  
  
He rested his head against her soft hair, and let her scent soothed him. And for the first time in his life he felt something like contentment. He felt something that could be... happiness? Whatever it was, it felt good. He wouldn't let anyone threaten this. He wouldn't let anyone take what was rightfully his.  
  
A shudder ran through the body of his Mate. He stroke her cheek, while purring. Her mind was plagued by his memories. He reached out, and guarded her mind from them. She needed her rest now, she had been through much. He had put her through so much. Bulma hated him. For now. It burnt bright, showing him her inner fire. He knew she would love him with the same passion, one day. He had forever to make her love him. He closed his eyes, and let himself drift off, as his hand sought that of his Mate. Never to let go.  
  
****  
  
Dr. Briefs rummaged through his desk. What had she meant with 'cleaning up his desk'? She knew he never could find anything on it! Frustrated, he let himself fall back on his chair. He was tempted to just give up. His daughter, gone, their friends, dead. And a couple of very powerful Androids expected to appear next year. What was left to hope for?  
  
Maybe he should search his files for something that could be used against artificial humans. Or at least he had to come up with some type of shelters, and storage facilities, and...  
  
He stared at his computer screen, confused. There was a note sticked on it. He curiously read it.  
  
"For the coordinates of New Namek, ask Mr. Popo."  
  
Slowly, a tiny smile appeared on his face. All hope was maybe not lost yet...  
  
*End*  
  
Stop! Before you start throwing thrash at me, I have an important announcement: there will be a SEQUEL!!! But for me, this was a logical point to stop this story. Vegeta and Bulma have left Earth, to built a new life in space... and Dr. Briefs has to find a way to save Earth from the Androids... Well, you just have to wait for the sequel. Just let me know what you thought about this one. And many thanks for the reviews and emails. They are really appreciated. Just one thing; it seems that this story has many reviews, but that isn't right. Somehow, ff.net sometimes turns one (anonymous) review into fifty, or even more... It only happens to this story, and it is really annoying... I just hope it stays with this story...Till next time. Pallas 


End file.
